Jumped
by twilight3341
Summary: Tommy Just wants to go home to a pleasant night with Adam But what happens when he goes home to something not pleasant at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Or Tommy. This came to me the other day I'm making it up as I go so please bear with me here.

* * *

**The light cool breeze made me shiver as I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. I walked down the dark path headed towards my car I couldn't wait to get back have to an amazing night with my baby boy. I Tommy Joe Ratliff the famous bassist player for Adam Lambert, was totally and deeply in love with the most amazing, glamorous sweetest man in the world. Ya you heard me right I'm in love with a man I'm gay, well actually I'm bi, got a problem with it? Fuck off that's who I am and I'm proud of it. Anyways as I was saying, I'm in love with, as most fans probably already know with Adam Lambert the famous glamorous, gay singer. He was my best friend, lover, and the ONLY family I had. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw my car parked right where I had left it. I opened up the car door and sat down resting my head upon the steering wheel, I pulled down the visor and out fell a picture of me and my mom and sister sitting together on a park bench laughing. Tears started to form in my eyes threatening to fall over the edge I blinked them away, no Tommy Joe Ratliff you cant cry right now I told myself starting the car after putting the photo back where it belong I sped off towards the condo me and Adam currently shared not knowing what was in store for me.

* * *

It was so lonely and quiet without Tommy around but I didn't fret two much about it I knew my glitter baby would be back soon and with this thought soothing my thoughts I walked off to the bathroom to take a shower I was a greasy mess. I stepped out of the steaming hot shower feeling refreshed and clean; I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to mine and Tommy's room. It had a black and blue comforter, a dark blue chair in the corner, and a flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall which was mostly black with dark blue stains here and there, the carpet was black two big blue circles overlapping in the middle of the room, the rest of the room was filled with paintings dressers, a table and shelves that carried awards and pictures, and in the corner was one of many Tommy's basses this one happened to be blue so it fit in perfectly with the room. I quickly threw on some sinfully skintight skinny jeans and a Marilyn mason shirt. As I walked back to the living room I could have sworn I heard something behind me deciding not to pay any attention to it I continued as I sat on the couch I switched on the T.V. and leaned back I heard something coming from the kitchen suspicious I got up my heart pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath before opening the door realizing how nervous I was, but before I could push the door to the kitchen, open it swung open, and I felt something hard connect with my jaw before I stumbled back. I looked up at the intruder he swung at me again, but I dodged it swiftly punching back with as much force as I could, this upset him even more. The man kicked right where it counts and I cried out in pain, I then felt another pair of hands on me holding my arms back so I couldn't fight back, the first man walked up two me and spoke.

"Fucking fag, people like you and your pretty little boyfriend should be put to death, two bad people are stupid and allow you bastards to walk around polluting our world with all you sparkly glittery gayness" he spat at me. I winched that hurt there was nothing wrong with my sparkly glitter or me, this guy really needed a chill pill or at least a hug, I mean come on it was one thing to insult me but to insult the sparkly glitter two that was screwed up! Stop it Adam think straight he just insulted you sexuality and you are worrying him insulting your sparkly glitter.

"Fucking fairy I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you're never going to forget stupid fag" Wait a minute what did he mean "a lesson" I thought but I didn't have time to say anything about it before I had the air knocked out of me, over and over he punched me in the stomach, on the third punch I groaned from all the pain and fell to the ground but he wasn't done he kicked me over in the ribs then the stomach, then grabbed my hair and slammed my head repeatedly against the floor, I could feel the blood start to gush out of my head and nose. I tried to stand up after a while only to be thrown into a shelf the glass vase and various other items made of glass come down on my head bits and pieces of glass. The first intruder then put his foot on my chest, I struggled to breath as the other intruder (the one who held my arms back) picked up a long broken piece of glass and dug it into my arm repeatedly. I attempted to scream in pain but the boot prevented me from breathing, let alone scream, it all hurt so much and then everything went black.

* * *

**So Its short I know, I know, I know, but please, please, please, please, review it would make my day, and make me smile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Or Monte, like i said earlier I am making this up as I go so try to bear with me please? :) anyways I read the chapter before this one and then read this one and I have to Admit this one kinda let me down  
**

* * *

I speeded down the road towards the condo I shared with Adam, the tires screeched, and I got yelled at by this old lady that I almost ran over, but I didn't care I just wanted to get home and relax, but that was just one reason, another reason was for some unknown reason I had an uneasy feeling, like something terrible happened or is going to happen, but I had no idea and tried my best to push the bad thoughts to the back of my head. I sighed in relief as I pulled into the parking lot of the condominium, I turned the engine off silencing it, and I leaned my head against the steering wheel and rubbed the sides of my head, I pulled open the door and swung my legs out, I pulled my guitar out of the back seat and swung it on my shoulders I looked up at the window and saw the light in the kitchen was the only light on, I could see a shadow wondering around, I smiled to myself thinking Adam was up there making us a special dinner, after all he knew I would come home tried from work, and being the loving, sweet, boyfriend he was he sometimes made us a nice dinner just for the two of us. I slowly walked towards the gate while shuffling my hand through my pocket to find the key to unlock the door, I stood there like an dummy before I finally realized I left the key in the car by my phone, I ran back to the car and swung the door opened, I heard a loud crash come from inside, I looked up and saw two shadows moving around I frowned confused was someone with Adam? I'm sure if we had a visitor Adam would have called to warn me, I squinted my eyes, I grew even more confused when I saw that neither of the shadows belonged to Adam, I'm sure Adam would be rummaging through the condo like that. I grew frantic and ran back to the gate, opening with one hand while dialing Monte's number with the other.

"Yellow?" Monte answered

"Hey dude I just got home, from work, and there is two strange people in mine and Adam's condo and I think Adam is in there, I don't know who they are but I'm worried and I haven't been in the house but I saw them through the window, rummaging through all the stuff." I spilled into the phone.

"Okay dude calm down I will call the cops and be there soon, but if you go in the house, just be careful and find Adam." Monte responded then the line went dead, I realized how tight my grip on the phone was.

* * *

I slowly crept up the stairs gripping the key to the condo in my hand, I stuck the key in and turned the door, and quietly closed it behind me, as I grabbed an umbrella from beside the door. I got down and quietly crawled around, then I saw _him _ADAM! Laying unconscious on the floor bleeding from multiply wounds, I choked on a sob and made my way to him I took his arm and saw the words stupid fairy cut into his arm, not very deep but deep enough for it to bleed, I bit my lip and forced back tears. I heard footsteps and I quickly stood up and stood face to face with one of the intruders, I didn't hesitate I swung for the bastard and hit him, and he fell I stared at him before I was pushed face forward and faced planted the floor I then felt a boot on my back I let out a yelp of pain then I felt my shirt being lifted up, I squirmed but couldn't move very well with his boot on me holding me down, I felt a cold piece of glass make contact with my skin as he cut a word into my back, while the other one sat on me I couldn't even scream and was struggling to breath, just as I felt the consciousness about to leave me, the cutting stopped and the intruder got off me I gasped and listened as I heard them leave. I sat up and walked back over to Adam's body every movement sent pain through my whole back and I just wanted to curl into a ball of pain, but I didn't I had to be strong for Adam if I wanted to help him anyways. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around his arm in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding as a car screeched to a stop outside.

* * *

I didn't move I stayed by Adam's side the entire time as footsteps ran up the stairs, and got closer, closer, and suddenly the front door swung open, and there stood Monte.

"Holly shit" was all he said before running off to the bathroom, all heard he the sound of him heaving, I forgot Monte always grew sick at the sight of blood, and right now me and Adam were swimming in it. I stood up dizzy attempting to walk to the bathroom; I took a fall instead, my arm being cut by a sharp knife sticking out from the edge of the counter and my head landing on a pile of glass I screamed out in pain, clumps of glass drawing blood from my head, it hurt some freaking much I wanted to scream, but before I got two everything went black and the last thing I saw was Monte walking towards me as my head hit the ground.

* * *

**Okay so I thought it was really crappy, but uh let me know what you think? i guess and review**


End file.
